A New School Year
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: I gained a scholarship to a prestigious academy and made the best friends I could ever have. But their after school club...
1. New School

Hello to all readers. I recently bought the boxset for the anime out of curiosity and was glad I did. I loved it.

So here we are, a fanfic about the 'Ouran High School Host Club' with my OC David Thouran.

Let's get to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'<em>****_What happened to me? How did I end up at this place? _**

**_I can't even read or speak Japanese. How am I going to survive this place? _**

**_How am I going to survive a year at Ouran Academy?' _**

These were the thoughts that ran through my head. I don't know how, but I now have a scholarship at the prestigious Ouran Academy.

I looked at the large white building with its impressive courtyard and my light blue blazer and black trousers. I had a small briefcase for his schoolwork.

I took a long breath and walked into the school grounds, my first observation was that there seemed to be more male students than female.

I looked at the statue in the middle of the courtyard.

**_'_****_You have got to be kidding me. I wouldn't have thought they'd have the angel doing that!'_**

I shook my head and headed inside the building. I found my way to the reception area. Now the problem with the language barrier would begin.

"Hello?"

The receptionist looked up and smiled. "You must be David Thouran."

I looked at her. "You speak English?"

"All our entrants are required to speak English as a second language on school grounds, or at the very least, whilst talking with the teachers and school officials." The receptionist told me.

**_'_****_Well, that's one worry over with.'_** I thought. "I'm not really sure where I'm supposed to go."

"Have you got your schedule?"

I laid my briefcase on the desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "Yes, but can I be a bother and ask for an English copy as well? I'm not that good with reading Japanese."

"Of course, just give me a minute." She smiled.

As promised, a minute later, I was handed a piece of paper. I looked at it and smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it." She smiled. "And for the record, you first class is down the hall, room 2."

I looked at my English schedule. "Maths?"

She nodded. "Yes, and watch out for the twins."

I gathered my things and walked to my first class. I couldn't help but feel that I was being warned.

I looked at the door, afraid, unaware of the student walking towards me. They asked a question in Japanese. "I'm sorry, I can't quite speak Japanese."

"Are you alright?" they repeated.

I turned to my right. "Yeah, just a little nervous."

The student sighed. "What did they do to you?"

"Who?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru." The boy answered.

"Are they twins?" I asked.

"So you haven't met them yet?" he asked. "That's good. You need to be warned."

"I think I have been."

"I'm Haruhi."

"I'm David."

Haruhi seemed nice. There was something I couldn't quite place. He just seemed…feminine. I let it drop. **_'These days you can't tell who's a boy or a girl.' _**Haruhi opened the door for me and I walked in.

The classroom was definitely different than those in England. Everyone had their own desk and they were set out in rows.

Haruhi looked at me. "Want to sit next to me?"

"If no-one else is." I said.

"Don't worry." He smiled.

The doors banged open and I saw a pair of twins with red hair walk towards us. I slid a look at Haruhi and I saw he had his eyes closed as if someone had told a really bad joke.

"Is this guy bothering you?" One asked.

"Cause we can escort him away." The other finished.

Haruhi raised his arms hit the both of them in the head. "Not going to happen. Can't you tell he's new?"

"Are these who I think?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes."

The twins eyes lit up and they instantly came right up to my face. "You've heard about us then?"

"It was more of a warning." I stated.

They instantly slumped into seats next to each other. I saw Haruhi smile slightly. "Well done." He whispered.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Very few people can get Hikaru and Kaoru to leave them alone when they get interested in someone."

I looked at the twins. I looked at their faces. I gulped and walked over to them. "Hey guys, I'm sorry about offending you."

They looked up at me. One smiled. "You didn't offend us."

"That's not what your face says." I said.

The other looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"I used to keep to myself. I never could make friends easily." I told them. "I tend to say things without thinking and that's what destroys what little friendships I have." I realised what I just said. "Kind of like what just happened."

I walked back to my desk and slumped into my seat. **_'Why did I say that? I never tell anyone about my friendship problems, so why did I tell them? Maybe because they seem alone as well.'_**

"Hey David, are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

I looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Haruhi looked like he didn't believe me but at least he didn't push the subject.

* * *

><p>Lunch time came quickly enough. I brought my lunch from home and sat at a table on my own. In the corner, just to be on the safe side.<p>

"Hey David!"

**_'_****_Not safe enough.' _**I looked up and saw the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru sitting down with identical meals.

"Hey." I smiled weakly.

"You need cheering up. Let's play a game." One suggested, the one I assume to be Hikaru.

I looked at them. "Hikaru, I'm not guessing which twin is which." I took a bite of my sandwich. I looked at them and they seemed to be surprised. "What?"

"How did you guess so quickly?" Kaoru asked.

"I just guessed." I admitted. "But I'll let you in on a few things I noticed." They leant closer as I indicated. "One, Hikaru always speaks first. Two, only Hikaru would probably suggest a game. Three, Kaoru was always quiet and collected whenever Hikaru is not around." I leant back for the clincher. "But the big giveaway is right behind you."

They turned around to see Haruhi holding a board telling me which was Hikaru. They turned to me. "No fair. You cheated."

"I read a sign. That's hardly cheating. Besides, you can't expect people who never met you before to guess which twin is which." I told them, finishing my sandwich.

They were stunned. Haruhi leant in-between them. "I guess he showed you."

I tried to hide my smile. "And if I'm honest, the sign helped a lot."

The twins looked at each other. "Tell you what, at three o'clock, come to the abandoned music room on the third floor." Haruhi's eyes widened with shock.

"Sure, why not?" I said. The twins smiled and walked away from some reason. Haruhi just looked at me. "What?"

He shook his head. "You have no idea what you're about to do."

* * *

><p>So that was the first chapter, please let me know what you think so far. Since it is obvious what the next chapter will involve, you know what will happen.<p>

P.S. Can some kind-hearted readers out there please clarify for me the '?-chan' and 'Senpai/Sempai' thing for me as I am slightly confused.


	2. Music Room 3

Hello to all readers. I decided to bring out the next chapter a little earlier than I thought. Hope I got the ?-Chan and sempai parts right. And to clear something up. My OC is a BOY! He is of the male gender. I know it sounds like I'm talking down but I have had some people confused about the gender so that is the only way I can make it clear.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate.**

* * *

><p>What could Haruhi mean? What am I about to do? Well, no matter what, I still have the rest of the afternoon classes to work it out.<p>

My last class of the day was an elective. I chose Creative Writing. I sat down near the front of the class, relaxing since this was the only class of the day where I knew I wouldn't have to cope with those twins.

A hand touched my shoulder and I looked to see a smiling red-haired boy. "Hi Hikaru." I sighed.

He looked around. "Haruhi's not around. How did you know?"

I smiled. "I didn't. I just guessed."

Kaoru, as I initially knew who he was so I decided to play a game of my own, pouted. "You're not allowed to guess."

"Well, I did." I retorted. "Oh, and by the way." He looked at me. "Tell the real Hikaru to get out of my briefcase."

I turned around to catch a frozen Hikaru with his hand in my case, as I suspected. I smacked him on the head and he retreated. "Now, why are you here?"

"We decided to take Creative Writing this year." Kaoru told me.

_**'Great. That's all I need. I need some back-up.'**_

They took desks either side of me. I could not escape them. I looked at the chalkboard in front of me. At least it was written in English.

The teacher stood up from his desk. "Good afternoon class. For those of you who may new, my name is Nakaru-san." He walked to me and leant down and whispered to me. "For the record, it's best to call me Sensei when I'm the only teacher around." I raised my hand but he lowered it. "If you require my attention in front of another teacher, you will have to call me Nakaru-san."

I nodded. "Yes Sensei."

He smiled, showing his approval. I was already told this in my maths class and Haruhi helped me a little. Just enough so I wouldn't offend anyone.

"Ok class, I want you to write an essay about what you hope to achieve this year. And try to make it fill a page. And write it in English." The class moaned. "How else am I going to give you lot extra credit?"

I looked down at my paper. At least I'd ace the extra credit part. I decided to write that I hope to be able to speak Japanese so I could be a translator like I dreamed. Against my judgement, I also wrote that I hoped to be able to be myself and keep my friendships intact.

The bell rang and I looked at the clock. It was three o'clock. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly rushed away.

I assumed they were going to the music room they asked me to go to. The girls in the class began squealing and forcing each other out of the way. Eventually, they all left the classroom.

"What's with them?" I asked.

"Host Club." One of the boys passing by said.

**_'What's a Host Club?'_**

I looked at my map and found myself following the group of girls to the aforementioned abandoned music room. Or, supposed abandoned music room.

I heard various girls cries and my mind telling me to leave and just go to my rented apartment, but my curiosity was ruling me.

I looked at the door. It was just like the other doors; tall, white with golden handles. I slowly reached for the handle. Grabbing it, I took a quick look around. No-one was to be seen. I turned to the door and pushed down on the handle.

I closed my eyes as a flurry of rose petals came out. I heard various conversations being held. I looked around to see groups of girls around on luxury sofas, drinking tea of all things.

A tall figure approached me. He had dark hair, glasses and a black book. He seemed intimidating but I guess he had to be. "Can I help you?"

He took me off guard. "Sorry?"

"It's not often we get male customers." He told me.

"Customers?"

He seemed suspicious. "You come here and yet you don't know what this room is?"

Hikaru and Kaoru asked me to show up." I told the man.

He sighed. "I'll kill those two."

I looked behind him to see a small blonde-haired eating a large cake as if it was nothing. With him, was what whom I thought as a bodyguard.

"Welcome to the Host Club." The authoritarian figure bowed.

"What exactly is a Host Club?" I asked.

"Allow me to explain." A new voice said. I jumped as a blonde boy appeared out of nowhere. "We are a group of charming men who have too much time on their hands who choose to entertain women who have too much time on their hands. My name is Suoh Tamaki."

"So it's basically a way for you to promise girls things they know they'll never have?"

Tamaki froze. "Well, I would not have put worded it quite like that."

"But that's what it is." I said.

Tamaki suddenly walked to a corner of the room and curled up into a ball.

Everyone seemed to ignore him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Just leave him. I'm Ootori Kyoya."

"I'm David…" I realised I was saying it the wrong way around. "Sorry, I'm Thouran David."

"Nice to meet you." he smiled a little. "Who would you like to see?"

"I'll be honest with you." Kyoya looked down at me. "I only came because of Hikaru and Kaoru. This is the first Host Club I've ever been to." Kyoya nodded. "So I suppose if I had a choice, I'd say your most sane host."

Kyoya nodded again. That's the only action I've seen him do. He looked at the floor. "Haruhi! You have a request."

_**'Haruhi is a member?!'** _

Sure enough, Haruhi walked to me. "David?" I made a weak smile. "Twins?"

I nodded and he showed me to a sofa and poured me a cup of tea. "So, just out of curiosity, why would you pick me?"

"I asked for the most sane member." I told him. Haruhi looked at Kyoya who nodded again. "Does Kyoya-sempai only nod?"

"Basically." Haruhi smiled.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Haruhi seemed to consider this. "Just word it carefully."

I leant closer. "You're awfully feminine. Are you…?"

Haruhi held up a hand and whispered. "Girl? Yes. Gay? No."

"So how did you end up as a host?" I took a sip of tea.

"I accidentally broke a vase and the only way to repay the debt was to become a host."

I heard a loud squeal from one corner. I looked over but all I saw was the girls. "What's going on over there?"

Haruhi seemed to struggle for words. "Everyone here uses their qualities to cater for the girls."

Haruhi pointed to the small blonde boy and the tall figure with him. "That's Honey-sempai and Mori-Sempai. Honey-sempai is the boy Lolita. He uses his cuteness. Mori-sempai is the hard on the outside but soft on the inside." She looked around and looked at a corner. "The guy in the corner is our boss, the founder, and the princely type."

"Tamaki-sempai is the prince who sulks in the corner?"

"Sometimes."

More squeals erupted. I stood up. "Just what are they screaming about?"

Haruhi grabbed my arm. "You're not ready."

I looked at her. "I'm just taking a look."

I walked to the screaming girls and caught a quick glimpse of orange hair. Hikaru, or Kaoru. I walked around until I could see what was going on. And Haruhi was right. I was so not ready. The twins were straddling each other! Holding each other's faces and curled up like a loved-up couple.

* * *

><p>I must have fainted because the next thing I know, I'm lying on a sofa with a pink stuffed rabbit sat on my stomach. I put the rabbit on the table and sat up.<p>

"Yay!" called a voice. "Dave-chan is awake!"

I only just looked up to see Honey run and quickly tackle me. In the moment I just couldn't do anything. I heard footsteps from all directions. "How do you get this kid off?"

"There's a piece of cake you haven't eaten." Haruhi's voice said.

He quickly jumped off me and ran about the room. I sat up again and saw Haruhi with a cup. "Here, drink this." I took a sip. It actually helped a little. "I told you that you weren't ready."

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Kyoya said.

"Please tell me I didn't see that." I rubbed my head.

"It's what they bring to the club." Haruhi inputted. "The forbidden brotherly love thing."

"Besides, we can all be honest." Hikaru said on my left.

"There's always a few people who fantasize about twins." Kaoru popped up on my right.

"Leave him alone." Tamaki said from in front.

"Out of the corner then?" I tried to joke.

"I got the cake!" Honey called from somewhere.

"What's with him and cake?" I asked.

"Sweet tooth." Kaoru said.

Tamaki knelt in front of me. "Are you alright now David?"

I nodded. "I think so."

Tamaki spun around, somehow scattering more rose petals. "Oh how marvellous. You are now perfectly alright and it's all thanks to my leadership."

I looked at him. "Yeah." I stretched. "But the tea helped a lot."

Tamaki just froze and dropped to the floor.


	3. Can I Do This?

Hello to all readers. Here is the third chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

Please read, review and rate.

* * *

><p>That night, I thought about that music room. I can't believe something like that actually exists. I wanted to forget about it.<p>

So why does my mind keep going back to that room? It could just be that it's something new. I would make it a plan to talk to Haruhi in the morning.

I looked at the clock. _**'It's only six o'clock? I thought it would be later.'**_

A knocking sound distracted me.

"David, get that!" My mum shouted.

I walked to the door and looked through the peep-hole to see a head of orange hair. I sighed. _**'I'm only imagining a head of orange hair.'**_

I opened the door and sure enough, the twins were stranding there. "Hi." I said.

They beamed. "Hello Dave-chan."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "And how did you know where I live?"

"Well, it took a lot of research." Hikaru started.

"We had to search through a lot of files." Kaoru finished.

I just glared at them. "How did I not notice you two following me?"

They leant close to each and whispered, but I still heard. "He's good." Hikaru said.

"Maybe too good." Kaoru agreed.

"I can hear you." I said, standing aside.

They walked in and took off their shoes. They looked around my house. I felt a little embarrassed at the lack of decorations. "Sorry, I know it doesn't look like much."

"Relax, you just moved here right." Kaoru smiled.

I nodded. "Today."

"And you came to school?" Hikaru asked.

"I just wanted to get the first day over and done with." I told them.

My mum walked into the room. "David, who are your friends?"

_**'I wouldn't go that far just yet.' **_I looked at the twins and pointed. "That's Hikaru and that is Kaoru. They're in a lot of my classes."

She smiled. "Well, I don't have the stove connected yet, but I can make some sandwiches if you like."

"If it's not too much trouble." They chimed on unison.

"I'll start straight away." And she disappeared into the kitchen.

I led the twins into my room, which thankfully my mum had already decorated. I only had to put my stuff where I wanted it.

They immediately sat on my bed and Hikaru laid down and closed his eyes. "Make yourself at home." I muttered.

"Lighten up." Kaoru smiled, then his face became serious. "Are you alright? You know, with today?"

I looked at them. "A little warning would have been nice."

"it's just what we do there." Kaoru said.

"That and look incredibly sexy." Hikaru opened an eye.

I ignored that comment and opened a box of books. I began to put them on shelves as the twins decided to pick a book each and read it.

After my mum delivered the sandwiches, I put them on a nearby desk to see the twins actually unpacking the rest of the books.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"Don't worry about it." They chimed. "We're happy to help."

After they finished the box, which took longer since every other book they came across, they skimmed through it.

"Do you think you'll be coming to the club tomorrow?" Hikaru asked me.

"I honestly don't know." I told them. I didn't look directly but I could tell they were slightly disappointed.

"Well, that would be a shame." Kaoru sighed. "You're the first guy we've made faint with our act." I saw a little smirk.

I shook my and sighed. "That may be." I turned to face him. "But not for the reason you think."

Hikaru sat up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was due more to shock than the sexiness you claim." I smirked.

"So we're not sexy?" Hikaru pouted.

**_'I am_ so_ not getting into this.' _**I pointed at the twins. "Don't you even dare."

Kaoru pouted and wrapped an arm around his twin. "Aren't we?"

"What did I just say?"

"You said that to Kaoru, not to me." Kaoru tried.

"Not going to work Kaoru." I teased.

"This is driving me crazy." Hikaru called. "How can you tell us apart so easily?"

I thought about it. "I don't know, if I'm honest. I just look and I can tell."

"So that's a second person who can tell us apart." Hikaru sighed. "Are we losing our touch?"

"If anything, it's just subtle differences." I said, hoping it helped.

They looked at each other. "Well, I suppose that makes sense."

Phew! At least they didn't start bombarding me with questions about the subtle differences. The night actually went by quickly and the twins had to leave. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning at seven o'clock. I quickly threw myself out of bed and did my morning routine.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, I grabbed my case and left through the front door. I walked to the end of my street and saw a black limousine pull up.

The tinted window rolled down and I saw Hikaru pop his head out. "Want a ride to school?"

I looked at him. "Can I say no?" he shook his head. I opened the door and got in. Kaoru was breathing lightly. "Is he asleep?"

Hikaru shook his head. "Just relaxing."

"Kaoru?" I asked.

Kaoru opened his eyes. "Hey David."

I decided to ask what was bugging me. "Guys, is that what you always do at that club?"

They looked at each other. I guess they wanted me to think that they were actually thinking about it. "Yes." That was a short answer from Hikaru.

Kaoru decided to elaborate for me. "It's just how we act anyway. Just a little extra."

I nodded. "I'm sorry I fainted."

Hikaru put his arm around me. "You don't need to be sorry."

"Yeah. It was just how you dealt with it." Kaoru added. "No big deal."

The morning went by quickly. I saw the twins whispering to each other about something. I could only get every other word but it definitely about me and that Host Club.

I finished my dinner and as I left the dining hall, which could hold the students twice over, I heard hurried feet from behind me. I turned my head to see Honey running towards me. This was going to hurt. I prepared myself for a collision but none came. He had stopped just in front of me.

"Are you alright Honey-sempai?" I asked.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking." He replied.

"Was there something you wanted?"

He thought for a while. "I can't remember." He looked at me and smiled. "Now I remember. Tama-chan wanted to see you about the club."

I internally groaned. "Why?"

"I don't know but he wanted me to get you for a meeting." Honey told me.

I didn't like the way this conversation was going. I decided to stick to my guns. "I'm not interested."

He looked down and I saw a tear fall from his face. I sighed. "When is the meeting?"

He looked up smiling as if he hadn't been crying. "Right now."

Two arms snaked around me and dragged me away. It had to be those twins again. I can't get rid of them.

They threw me into the music room and locked the door. I looked up and saw Tamaki and Haruhi. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"You couldn't ask me yourself?"

"Tamaki-sempai likes to be…What's the word?" Haruhi asked herself.

"Charismatic, smart, a genius?" he hoped.

**_'Not the words I would have chosen.'_**

Haruhi looked at him, then me. "A little moronic."

Tamaki curled himself up on the sofa. "I wouldn't say that Haruhi."

"I'd say something but I don't talk like that." I said. "Now, about the ambush?"

Tamaki instantly stood up and bowed to me. "I would like to officially extend to you an invitation to join the Ouran High School Host Club."

I looked at him and began to laugh. "That's a good one."

Haruhi looked at me. "He's being serious."

I looked at Haruhi and immediately stopped laughing. "But, what would I even do here?"

"That I don't know yet, but we'll figure out your act. Trust me." Tamaki smiled.

_**'Could I do this? Could I be a Host?'**_

* * *

><p>Can David be a host? Find out next time...<p> 


	4. My First Time as a Host

Hello to all readers. Here is the fourth chapter with David as a host. I hope it's alright. I had a little trouble thinking about what his thing would be. This was the best I could think of. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

><p>It was almost three o'clock and my first day as a host. Tamaki still hadn't figured out my act. Today, for some reason, our teacher let us finish a little earlier. The twins instantly grabbed me and dragged me to the music room.<p>

"Do you two ever ask anyone to walk with you instead of dragging them?" I moaned.

"Where's the fun in that?" Hikaru asked.

"How about that it's nice to be asked?" I told them.

"We need to get you to the music room to try to figure out what your role is." Kaoru told me.

"How about the casual observer?" I asked.

"Nope, not good enough." Hikaru smiled.

They opened the door and threw me inside. I looked at the other members already here. "You know that you can just ask me to come here?!"

Tamaki stood forward. "We didn't want to risk you saying no."

I eyed him up. "Wrong answer. You didn't want to risk me saying no."

Tamaki sighed and looked at me. "You're right."

I folded my arms. "So, got a gimmick for me?"

"Gimmick?" Tamaki seemed genuinely confused.

_**'How can this guy not know what the word 'gimmick' means?'**_

"He means his act for the club you idiot." Haruhi sighed.

"Even I knew that." chimed little Honey.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. I smirked at him. "So you're the only one who didn't know?"

Tamaki pouted. "Geez, you're so mean."

I couldn't believe he said that. That's it, I decided to play a little trick on him.

I took a shaky breath in. I blinked my eyes quickly and tears began to fall down my face. "How can you say that?"

Tamaki's eyes widened. "David?"

I turned away from him so the other members could see. From Tamaki's point of view, it looked like I was wiping my eyes, when in reality, I was smiling and had a finger over my lips.

"Don't Tamaki-sempai." I 'sobbed'. "Just…don't."

"David, I am truly sorry." Tamaki sounded upset. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

I lifted my head and winked at the club. "Well, I guess there is one thing."

"What? I'll do anything!"

"Let me play this trick on the girls." I turned to him. "You know, see if they feel sorry for me."

Tamaki was frozen in shock. The twins began giggling behind me. Tamaki looked me in the eyes. "That was all a trick?"

"Yep." I told him. "Crocodile tears, combined with the right breathing and the eye wiping while turned away is lethal."

He looked like he was about to explode but he simply smiled. "Impressive."

"Very." Kyoya agreed. "I think we've found your contribution."

The door slowly opened and a girl peered her head in. We all looked at her. Tamaki instantly jumped in front, rose petals circling him.

_**'Note to self. Ask someone where these rose petals come from.'**_

"Welcome my dear." He knelt on one knee and extended his hand.

The girl blushed and sighed dreamily. **_'I still can't believe this works on them.'_**

The door erupted and 'thousands' of girls poured in fighting over everyone. Haruhi quickly pushed me out of the way as they were surrounded. I breathed trying to comprehend what I just saw.

I stood up and walked to a small seating area and sat down. I saw the shoes of a girl. I decided to get my eyes glazed over. I looked up. Sure, my vision was blurry but I could tell she was concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said shakily.

She sat beside me. "You don't look it."

I turned away. "I don't want to trouble you."

I felt her hand on my shoulder. "It's no trouble."

I racked my brain, thinking of a good excuse for why I would be crying.

I got one. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"If it'll help you." she seemed really concerned.

"Well, I only just moved here and I had to leave everyone behind in England." I told her, gently wiping my eyes on my sleeve. "Even my girlfriend. Well, I guess, ex-girlfriend now. We knew we wouldn't be able to do the long distance thing."

"That's awful." I looked around and several other girls had appeared from nowhere.

"It's a sad story." One girl said.

"I just want to hold him to make him feel better." Another said.

I laid back, my fake tears falling down my face. "It wouldn't work anyway." More girls showed up. **_'Where do these girls come from anyway?'_**

"There has to be something." A girl insisted.

"Even being here with you ladies whose beauty far surpasses them is not working." I gasped. "Nothing will make me feel better."

Kaoru walked to me. "Hey David, are you alright?"

I smirked a little. "Now you're here." Kaoru looked around. He seemed confused. The girls gasped and smiled.

"He's not going to, is he?" they asked each other.

I decided to go for it and jumped into his arms and let more tears fall. I quickly whispered in his ear, "Just go with it."

He slowly patted my back. "Don't worry David, I'm here. Let it all fall."

"The only consolation is you and these lovely ladies." I sobbed.

The girls squealed and some fainted. It was decided that the club would close early for today for a meeting.

The girls were disappointed and wished that I would feel better. Haruhi closed the door and everyone looked at me.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Sorry about that, I had to think on my feet."

Honey rushed to me and hugged me. "I heard everything. It was so sad."

Tamaki eyes were glazed over. "It was too sad to be fake."

"The only fake part was the ex-girlfriend." I said. "This thing just gave me a reason to actually cry about it."

"Why did you jump at Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"He was there." I replied. Everyone just looked at me, some confused, one looked slightly peeved and another was…hurt? I couldn't tell. "If Honey-sempai had asked me what was wrong, I probably would have pulled him into a hug."

"I was going to but Kao-chan beat me to it." Honey admitted.

"You're too good at this." Kyoya observed. "Also, this club is supposed to make the girls feel good, not make them cry about your situation."

"I'm sorry but I had to think on my feet." I said. "Besides, they squealed and fainted when I jumped at Kaoru, doesn't that make them feel good?"

"Yes, but that's our thing." Hikaru protested.

"You mean that forbidden love thing?" I exaggerated.

Hikaru jumped at me, launching a punch but I laid down and rolled off, with Hikaru landing face first onto the sofa's back.

I jumped up and elbowed him in the back. Not enough to hurt him though. "Remember this Hikaru! I didn't want to do this!" I snapped. "You're the one who dragged me into this. I thought on my feet and that's what happened!" I grabbed my bag and walked to the door. "If you can't deal with that, then that's your problem!"

* * *

><p>His first day as a host and David has already unintentionally upset someone else. Don't forget those helpful things called 'REVIEWS'. I would love to hear what you think so far.<p> 


End file.
